Talk:Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez/Archive 1
Pronunciation The Dub tonight just stated it as "Jaggerjack". Does this means Grimmjow's last name have some sort of a pronunciation complication or what? I'm just curious, since Dattebayo (and I think maybe the manga translators) made that mistake as well. Arrancar109 04:59, 31 May 2009 (UTC) I think its Pronunciation as "Jaggerjacks". Arrancar sama Eliskuya2 02:42, 11 June 2009 (UTC) I know the first part of the name "Jaegar" is German for hunter. The German pronunciation would sound like "Yay-gar" not "Jay-gar" as it would be pronounced in English, since in German, the J is pronounced like a Y. Unless there is a statement from Kubo on it's pronunciation then people will be bound to pronounce it according their dialect and phonemes or spell it in multiple ways.Spacedone 04:50, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Scott McNeil? anime news network says that grimmjow will be voiced by Scott McNeil. should we put this in the trivia section?--Kisukeiscool100396 19:20, 7 April 2009 (UTC) No. This is pure speculation and wishful thinking on someone's part, as there is an error report on it. Also, don't forget that Scott McNeil is part of the Ocean Group studios in Canada; them and the voice acting group for Bleach are 2 different companies and studios. It is very highly unlikely that he would voice Grimmjow. I don't think the studio that does Bleach would be willing to fork over that much money for a voice actor outside of their studio. Arrancar109 19:22, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Profile Image i think my new profile image fits better, as it expresses his fighting spirit, and his ego to never give up to Kurosaki which proves just what kinda of character he is if you feel you must change it, please stop by here to dabte it.--RexGodwin 00:53, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Darts Not entierly certain about the description of the darts his Resurreccion can fire. It seems to describe the blades on his elbows, while in the manga ata least, he fired the darts (which looked more like bullets or pointed pellets) from the folds of his segmented armor. I'd like to get someone's point of view before I change it, because my memory's just a bit foggy about this. LapisScarab 16:30, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Wouldnt this look just plain awesome on the article of grimmjow? xD -'Major Battles'- Grimmjow vs ichigo Grimmjow vs ichigo and Rukia Grimmjow vs ichigo (2nd time) Grimmjow vs Shinji Grimmjow vs Luppi Grimmjow vs Loly and Menoly Grimmjow vs Ulquiorra Grimmjow vs Ichigo (final battle) Grimmjow vs Nnoitra up to you to decide, its also on the one piece wikia and helps me reminds of some battles i might have forgotten without reading an entire summary--Pyarox 18:29, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Maybe you should take a look at the guidelines for this wiki, Bleach Wiki:About, we have previously decided against this and not only we aren't about doing what other wiki pages do, this about bleach.Salubri 18:45, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Image Please do not change Grimmjows main character image. It is perfectly fine the way it is. Trivia Clean-Up In accordance with the wiki's clean up junk trivia, the following trivias have been removed from Grimmjow's page. *Grimmjow has a lot of traits similar to the protagonist Gamma Akutabi in Tite Kubo's other serial, Zombie Powder. In particular, his released form greatly resembles him. His pose on the cover of Volume 24 is strikingly similar to the first Zombie Powder volume cover. *This also makes him the oldest living Hōgyoku-created Arrancar to date, as his death was not yet confirmed. (Arrancar #11 was killed in battle against Tōshirō Hitsugaya.) *Grimmjow is one of four Espada whose Zanpakutō release has the same name as a real-world band (Pantera). The others are Coyote Starrk, Zommari Leroux, and Yammy Llargo. The first was removed because this is a Bleach wikia, not a Zombie Powder wiki. We don't need references to other mangas. The second and third have been removed due to irrelevancies. I can see arguments for removing more of the trivia still there, but I thought these were the most blatantly junk ones. Twocents 19:46, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Not being as nice as Twocents, I have removed more of the trivia. *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is the first Arrancar, and Espada, to make it into the top five most popular characters in a Bleach Character poll. We already stated that he came fourth. So this seems like unnecessary repeat. *He and Ulquiorra are the only Arrancar so far to be featured on a Bleach manga volume cover in their released forms. We decided that these types of trivia really weren't all that interesting. Once glance at the manga covers would give you this information. *Grimmjow claimed to have kept the scar from his initial fight with Ichigo. However, when he got it, it was slanted. When he was shown later, it was straight. I did consider leaving this but I don't really see the point of the observation. I removed some more trivia. *Grimmjow is the oldest Hōgyoku-created member of the Espada. His original rank, as stated in Volume 38 of the Bleach manga, was Arrancar #12. Both of these are already list in the article, so there's no need to list them twice. (Plus, the second one's kind of wrong - he's the second oldest Hogyoku-created Arrancar, not the first.) [[User:Twocents|'Twocents']] (Talk) 05:10, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :The top one needs to go back in. All other characters who were in the top ten have their popularity listed in the Trivia and if they don't that is where it should be. Also the part in the beginning of his page needs to be removed. I will go ahead and do that now. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 05:15, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I'm fine with it being present in the article, just not in two places (like I see Ulquiorra's article currently has). [[User:Twocents|'Twocents']] (Talk) 05:20, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :So did Uyru's page. I am working the list now and will keep a look out for this in the future. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 05:22, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Name I"m sorry for opening up some old topics, I know I'm a new user and all, but "Jaegerjaquez" or however we spell it now is simply not right. In the actual manga, number 24 I believe it to be, Grimmjow's name is stated in plain english as "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques" I am wondering why this was not caught earlier. If I had the book, I could scan in the image and show you, but I had to return it to the library. So, basically, Kubo wants the romanization to be "Jeagerjaques". That is how it is written in the actual book- I do not know how much clearer it can be. Kraethi 01:13, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Ah, this old issue. Spelled in Volume 38, "Jaegerjaquez" is the right spelling. http://i40.tinypic.com/xljd09.jpg. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 20:14, December 18, 2009 (UTC) So it's just an inconsistency in the manga? Kubo's translators screwed up?... Seems hard to believe it would be stated in two different ways... Kraethi 20:21, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Jaggerjacks I know that you spell the name Jaegerjaquez, but when you translate the kanji, in english it spells Jaggerjacks. I found that on Google Translator, because it wouldn't translate Jaegerjaquez into japanese. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 02:44, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok this has been explained multiple times. As a mater of fact it is talked about right above. Beyond that we have people on the sight who are phenomenal at translation, possessing actual skill in translation, suffice to say that Google translation is not a definitive way to get a point across on translation on this site. So there is no confusion the pronunciation is Jaggerjacks which is one of many apparently, which also discussed but in any case the name is spelled correctly there is no arguing that point its as Kubo decides regardless of the generic Goggle translation says. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:04, February 10, 2010 (UTC) I never said it was incorrect. I like Jaegerjaquez better ban Jaggerjack, I am just saying, the direct translation is Jaggerjack. But since Jaegerjaquez is pronounced the same way, it would be translated the same way. I was never trying to start an argument, I was just explaining the direct translation. I know Kubo spelled it differently, but that really wasn't the point. The point was, the direct translation is Jaggerjack, but I never stated changing the article. It is good the way it is. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 02:10, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Fatally Injured It shouldn't say he was fatally injured, as that would imply his injuries killed him.---Fearfulsymmetry 21:21, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Great injuries are called fatal on this site as they denote injuries that are on the verge of causing possible death. If a character dies they are listed as deceased plain and simple. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:42, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Pantera Would there happen to be any better pictures of Grimmjow's released form in the database? The current one is a full body shot, but he is injured in the picture, which usually isn't shown in Resurreccion pictures. Mohrpheus 16:40, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Cero pic Right now the picture in the Powers & Abilities section is of Grimmjow charging his normal cero. IMO, it is not interesting as it is just the generic read and he fires it from his hands like almost everybody. On the other hand the gran ray cero is something only Grimmjow has displayed so far and it is unique. I recently made a gran ray cero gif and wanted to replace the current picture with the gran ray cero gif. Does anyone have any objections? [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:59, July 4, 2010 (UTC) They're good.They should go on the article. [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] (Talk) 17:10, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :There isn't space for both. It's one or the other. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 05:16, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Funny thing, I could swear that there was a gif like that on the wiki to begin with. All well. It looks very good, it illustrates the technique very well compared to the current image. Mohrpheus 04:56, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :You are correct, there was one. But it was unusable as it was too small, with indifferent quality and was too long as it extended beyond grimmjow firing the cero and showed a few seconds of the aftermath. These are all reasons why the old gran ray cero gif was not used and instead with used a still image that was really uninformative IMO. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 05:16, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::PS. That Gif, the old one that is, has since been deleted due to its low quality. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 02:15, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I didn't know whether to put my opinion on this or not, as I'm a bit biased when it comes to Grimmjow and the color of his Cero, since he's been using it since before the anime introduced the concept of different colored Ceros, and the fact that lower-ranked Arrancar can use it when he can't. Anyway, before I get too much into a rant, I think it would be an improvement over the current pic of Grimmjow's Cero, as, similar to Ulquiorra using Cero Oscuras, Grimmjow was the only Espada shown using Gran Rey Cero. Plus, unlike the current pic, this one shows the Gran Rey Cero being charged and subsequently fired, so I think it'd work out for this page over the old Cero pic. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 01:31, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok, it's settled then. We'll use Gran ray Cero gif and drop the still shot of Grimmjow just charging his cero. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 02:15, July 14, 2010 (UTC)